


Council Meetings and Other Wars

by ShyMikka



Series: Sith Politics and Other Crusades [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dark Council - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Sith Politics (Star Wars), no betas we die like clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMikka/pseuds/ShyMikka
Summary: The Emperor's Wrath shouldn't take an interest in council politics, but Darth Marr is pretty sure that this meeting is going to end either in tears or in blood.
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette, Jaesa Willsaam/Darth Lachris
Series: Sith Politics and Other Crusades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214486
Kudos: 6





	Council Meetings and Other Wars

Darth Marr is uneasy. This is a problem, because he can count the number of times he's been uneasy on one hand. He's not used to it. He’s used to making people uneasy. Darth Mortis had once referred to him as ‘unsettling’, and he honestly had never been happier.

The Wrath is here.

Of course, she has every right to be at a Dark Council meeting. She just usually didn’t bother to attend. Honestly, the Council preferred it that way. But here she was, and she wasn’t even paying attention. She’d had her nose in a datapad since the meeting had started. He had a bad feeling about it.

Her apprentice, Lord Willsaam, was attending her. She was paying attention. Maybe they had gotten lucky and the Wrath was showing the new Lord how the Empire was run.

Darth Marr didn’t believe in luck.

Ravage had been ranting for at least ten minutes about...something. Marr didn’t really pay attention when Ravage got like this. His second, Darth Lachris, would gently steer him back to paying attention if it was something that he actually needed to care about. He assumed that Ravage was trying to browbeat the Council into funding something, but he had missed that chance. He would personally kill Ravage before revisiting the budget this quarter. If he’d known that being on the Dark Council involved so many budgetary woes, he might never have taken a seat on it.

Lachris force nudged him a second before all hell broke loose.

“Are you just talking to hear yourself talk?” The Wrath had set her datapad down, and was glaring at Ravage. “Because you’ve been speaking for thirteen minutes, and you haven’t said anything useful in at least fifteen.”

“How dare you!” Ravage shrieked.

“Now, now, Ravage. The Wrath may be exaggerating, but she does have a point.” Lord Vowrawn, as usual, speaks with a smile. “We approved this quarter's budget already. Yelling that you need more money is a bit, well, gauche at this point.”

“We have an unprecedented opportunity-” Ravage starts, but the Wrath cuts him off.

“Ravage, Cantonica has the strategic importance of a sock. The only thing of interest there is the casino, and that’s barely interesting at all.”

“How dare you question the Sphere of Expansion! We are responsible for growing the Empire, and I will not tolerate some upstart second guessing us!”

“Curious, then, that the only expansion the Empire has experienced in recent years is because of the actions of Darth Marr.”

“Leave me out of this.” Marr states. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with this nonsense. The meeting is going to go over it’s allotted time, he just knows it. This is why he never schedules anything for Council meeting days.

“The Wrath does have a point.” chimes in Darth Imperius. “What have you done for the Empire recently, Ravage?”

“You question me?!”

“Actually, yes. I do.” says the Wrath. “I’ve been going over your reports for the last few years, and I was wondering if you had any idea what a bad liar you are?”

Ravage literally sputters at that. Marr sits up. Until now, this had been just the usual Council posturing. If the Wrath was seriously questioning Ravage’s abilities, things would get interesting soon. There is a sudden chime from all twelve of the Council members’ datapads.

“I’ve just sent you all my findings on Ravage’s lies and idiocy.” says the Wrath. “I made it unnecessarily thorough because I found myself so annoyed at Ravage’s many, many inadequacies.”

No one on the Council bothers to look at the message. Honestly, Marr is pretty sure that it could be the phrase ‘Ravage is a dooty-head’ written a thousand times, and it wouldn’t matter. She was calling him out, and that meant the Emperor himself was annoyed with him.

Or did it? Marr suddenly realized that the Wrath hadn’t actually accused Ravage of anything yet. She was winding him up. Why would she want to do that?

“I’ll show you inadequate!” Ravage shouted, drawing his lightsaber.

Ah, she’d been goading him. And the idiot fell for it. Now he was going to die. Marr wasn’t surprised, so much as annoyed. He didn’t have any real candidates in mind for the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy, but everyone would _expect_ him to come up with the solution.

There were gasps, Marr assumed that the Wrath was doing something impressive and improbable and cool, but he was stuck making an emergency contingency plan. He really hated being as competent as he was sometimes. There was a sudden squelching noise, and he knew his planning window was over.

“Well that was entertaining!” Darth Imperius chuckled. “But now we need to figure out who will replace poor irritable Ravage.”

“As his second ran like a coward, we can exclude him.” points out Darth Arkous.

“I have a suggestion.” Marr does a double take. He had assumed that the Wrath was simply annoyed at Ravage for wasting time, but if she has a suggestion, that means the Emperor is meddling with the Council. Marr has _plans_ , and in all of them, the Emperor is out of the picture.

“By all means.” says Darth Aruk. Of course he would side with the Wrath. The only reason he wasn’t toadying up to the Emperor was because the Emperor hadn’t been seen in years.

“Darth Lachris. I worked with her on Balmorra, and her work there was exemplary. She has a cool head, and a savage cunning I think the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy could use.”

This is...unexpected. Marr is certain his apprentice is up to the task, but he cannot for the life of him think of a good reason that the Wrath would choose her. There is something going on that he doesn’t understand.

The Council quickly confers, and no one has any real objection. The meeting wraps up soon after.

“Congratulations, Dark Councillor.” Marr says to his former apprentice. “I have the utmost faith in your abilities.”

“Thank you, Dark Lord Marr. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you.” She smiles at him, and he isn’t sure how that makes him feel. She’s an equal now. “I look forward to working with you.”

***

”Master, did you just put my girlfriend on the Dark Council?” Jaesa asks, once they’re alone.

“Happy nameday, Lord Willsaam.” Her master smiles, then. “I thought about getting something for just you, but you’re still too much of a secret Jedi to really get into presents.”

“Master! You can’t just upset Imperial politics because you want to do something nice for me!”

“It seems like I can. Besides, I asked Vette, and she said that this, and I’m quoting here, ‘is gonna lead to the best sex of Jaesa’s life!’”

Jaesa was pretty sure that people on Dromund Kaas could see her blushing.

“Relax, Jaesa. I wouldn’t have suggested her if I didn’t think she could do it.”

“Promise me that you won’t kill anyone else for my sex life, master.”

“I make no such promise.”


End file.
